Rat-Truck
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Rat-Loader Bison Duneloader Walton |manufacturer = Bravado |price = $37,500 $28,125 (trade price; Arena War only) (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos & Arena War) |makeyear = 1930s |swankness = |dashtype = Bobcat |inttxd = Bobcat |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = ratloader2 |handlingname = RLOADER2 |textlabelname = RLOADER2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Rat-Truck is a pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Festive Surprise update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rat-Truck is the clean variant of the Rat-Loader, which removes the rusty paint damage, features a tailgate, but has no available modification options for the truck bed, unlike its rusty counterpart. The Rat-Truck features a slightly shorter wheel-base and has wider rear tires by default. All custom tires are narrower than the stock versions, which can not be seen with the Rat-Loader. In a stock form, the Rat-Truck lacks a front license plate. Instead, a rear license plate is present. The body modifications available for this vehicle can make it look more like a . Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rat-Truck improves upon the Rat-loader with improved acceleration, a slightly higher top speed, and a tighter cornering circle. Braking distance seems to also have been reduced as well, lending the Rat-Truck to be mostly a straight upgrade over the Rat-Loader. Durability is average for the Rat-Truck, as the vehicle retains most of its structural integrity after severe collisions, and its engine is fairly durable. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :A Only available at the Arena Workshop (enhanced version). Image Gallery Rat-truck-side-to-side-bravado-truck-gtav.png|'Rat-truck' and Rat-Loader comparison. Rat-Truck_vs_Rat-Loader_GTAV_Wheelbase_and_tires.jpg|View of rear wheels showing wheelbase difference and wide tires. RatTruck-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Rat-Truck on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ArenaWar-GTAO-RatTruck.png|The Rat-Truck on the Arena War website. RatTruck-GTAV-RSC.png|The Rat-Truck on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Can be found in all three protagonist's garages after the Festive Surprise update is installed. ;Enhanced version *Can be bought for $37,500 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $37,500 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. **Can be also purchased for $28,125 as a trade price, as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career (enhanced version only). *Can be found outside of Beeker's Garage in Paleto Bay. Trivia *The Rat-Truck is one of the oldest cars in the game, along with the Rat-Loader, Duneloader, Z-Type, Hotknife, the Tractor, the Roosevelt and the Fränken Stange. *The default radio station for the Rat-Truck is Channel X. *Despite having a plate on the rear end, there is no option to change it. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *By braking and accelerating at the same time in a fully upgraded Rat-Truck, it will travel at speeds faster than 140 miles per hour.Video See Also *Rat-Loader - Rusty variant. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Trucks Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Hotrods Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUTs Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Festive Surprise Category:DLC Vehicles